


Tangled Honeymoon

by Sakuraiai



Series: Tangled [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Airplanes, Fluff and Smut, Hawaii, Honeymoon, Just Married, Just Sex, M/M, Octopus Castiel (Supernatural), Oral Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Wolf Dean, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Dean really doesn't like flying.Castiel really wants to help him, but it doesn't help that all he can think of to distract his mate is to sit on his lap and kiss him senseless (they're in a packed plane for goodness sakes!)But when they get into their hotel room, all bets are off!





	Tangled Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one shot of the honeymoon itself (expect more oneshots where they come and go)

It was going to be a long flight.

Dean slumped down on his seat, completely and utterly exhausted. He felt Castiel’s tentacles slithered out and wrap around his leg, but though it soothed him somewhat, his grip was still tight onto the arm rest.

Fuck, he hated flying.

But the thought of Castiel, on the beaches of Hawaii, shirtless, playing in the sea water, lounging on the sand, those pretty tentacles out on display. His mouth salivated at the thought.

He was still in such awe of his husband. Honestly, he had never understood the sheer power Cas held over him. In this moment, he was thankful Cas was there to help him through his fears.

He was startled out of his recollections as Cas leaned towards him and said in a low voice; “Do you need a distraction?”

…Oh…distraction? What _kind_ of distraction did Cas have in mind?

“What do you wanna do?” he asked.

Castiel glanced around them, cheeks tinging a bright pink. “Maybe a kiss? It’d take your mind off the flight?”

Honestly, any other time he would have jumped at the chance, he would have taken the tie dangling from Cas’s neck and pulled him close and kiss him senseless. But he could scent Cas’s worry, his embarrassment, but his sheer need to help his mate, and honestly. Dean didn’t want to make his mate do something he probably didn’t want to do.

Castiel was blushing furiously, head ducked down low, as if he was waiting for Dean to make his move. But Dean just took his hand, tugging it up to his mouth and pressing his lips to the back of it.

“Why are you saying something like that?” He asked, mumbling the words into Castiel’s skin.

“What’s wrong with saying I want to kiss you?” Castiel asked, his eyes burning flames of blue. “It’s normal for married couples to kiss, right?”

And with that, Castiel leaned forward to press his lips to Dean’s, and though Dean melted into the salty sweet taste of his beautiful husband on his tongue, he knew Castiel wasn’t that kind of shifter.

He broke the kiss slowly, taking one moment to leave a quick kiss on his lips for good luck. It was most definitely helping, but Castiel was tense, nervous, and Dean really wanted him to relax.

Castiel looked up at him, confused. “What’s wrong?”

Dean shook his head, leaning back on his seat, he reached for the tentacles wrapped around his leg and patted it a few times.

“This is enough,” he stated.

He saw Castiel visibly relax, and he knew he had done a good job. He knew, for some stupid reason, Cas still had a weird thing about his body and his species. There weren’t many octopus shifters out there; he didn’t think anyone would like to see tentacles wrapped around his mate – even though Dean had told him time and time again that he _loved_ those appendages, that he loved _everything_ about Cas. But he knew it was pointless to try and force Cas into doing something he didn’t want to do.

But he still needed a distraction. Thankfully, being the gorgeous angel that he was, Cas reached into his bag and pulled out a book of crossword puzzles. He handed the book and a pen to Dean, motioning for him to take it.

“Crossword puzzles,” he said gleefully.

Dean took it, and pulled the book open.

Eh…it was better than nothing.

However, ten minutes later, he was really starting to regret the choice itself. Of all the crossword puzzle books Cas could have chosen, he had chosen to give Dean the one that had a running theme of ‘romance and love’ and though yes it was a sweet gesture – they were on their honeymoon after all – he was currently trying _not_ to reach over and screw his husband senseless.

So he piled through, reading through the clues and asking Cas for help when he was stuck. As each and every word was slowly starting to fill the crossword box, he could feel Castiel’s intense gaze on him, his lips moving as he supplied various answers for him when Dean needed help.

Sweet.

Devotion.

Kisses.

Sensual.

Tease.

Delighted.

Satisfied.

Blissful.

Mated.

Wedded.

Love.

Adoration.

Sexy.

_Oh fuck…me…_

Dean wanted to hide his face behind the book. This was a really bad idea. Writing quite quickly as each puzzle continued, he wished it would all soon be over. Castiel’s tentacles tightened around Dean’s body, keeping his shivering body in check. Dean tried to ignore the feel of those suckers pulling on his skin, of the heat of his limbs slithering under his shirt.

The combination of Castiel’s gravelly voice, the words he was speaking, and those tentacles sucking on him, slithering in further around his body. He couldn’t help but feel hot and bothered, he knew his cock was straining for attention, breath panting as he tried to focus on the crosswords. But that familiar feeling of hot ink on his skin broke him completely.

Dean reached for him, pulling Cas close and pressing their lips together. Cas closed his eyes instinctively, letting out little breathless moans into his mouth. His fingers grasped at Dean’s collar, tongue prodding against his closed lips. Dean was about to deepen the kiss, if it weren’t for the stewardess taking that precise moment to bring them their drinks.

Dean saw Castiel staring up at her in slight horror, realising what they were almost about to do. But the stewardess neither cared, no showed she was worried or disgusted. But Dean knew Cas had something still lingering inside him, a small little pinprick of negativity that rested in the deep recesses of his mate that Dean wanted to stamp out completely.

But Castiel had taken the blanket the stewardess had offered them and gave it to Dean, almost throwing it on his lap.

“Time for sleep,” he stated nervously, retracting his tentacles from around Dean and turning to his side.

Dean didn’t let his tentacles get very far. He grabbed them and returned them back to where they had been before. He felt them quiver a little, scenting the ink releasing in small spurts along the pretty suckers.

Nervous Castiel was just so freaking cute.

“Wanna sleep on me babe?” Dean murmured into Castiel’s ear. “It’d be more comfortable,”

Cas didn’t answer, but his tentacles sucked a little harsher, most likely because he liked the idea, but he didn’t know if he should go with it or not. Cas was being real hot and cold right now, and Dean really wanted him to relax.

“I’d be more relaxed,” he said a little louder.

A moment later, Castiel turned, his head peeking from under the thick blanket and he reached out for Dean, pushing the arm rest between them, up into the seat and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. Sitting like that, his cheek pressed against the softness of Dean’s shirt, listening to his heart beating, tentacles wrapping around him, tasting his skin, Castiel actually felt exhausted. Curling his tentacles around Dean so they were both just that extra bit closer, he fell right to sleep.

 

Dean must have fallen asleep alongside Cas, because he was suddenly awoken by the pilot tannoy above them, telling them they were almost to Hawaii. The voice seemed so loud in the dark cabin, and Dean felt a little groggy.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was alone. Castiel’s warm body was no longer surrounding him, and his tentacles were no longer holding him tight. Where was he?

Dean was a little panicked now. It was one thing to have Cas distract him, it was another not knowing where Cas was, while he was stuck on a plane, with no way out.

Shit…shit…shit!

He tried to ignore the heat in his body, covering his face with his hands; he tried to take in deep, measured breaths. Just breathe. Cas was here somewhere. No one had taken him, and there was nowhere else he could go but somewhere on this plane.

He’d just gone to the toilet or something, yes. That must be it.

Castiel returned a few moments later, holding a small glass of clear liquid and settled into his seat. “You’re awake,”

Dean uncovered his face and stared up into those beautiful blue eyes of his gorgeous mate, his husband, and he felt his entire life fall back into place.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Cas asked, but Dean continued to stare, his heart beating an amazingly fast speed, his breathing shallow and his body aching for something.

He leaned in forward, pressing their heads together, murmuring in a quiet voice. “I love you, you know, more than life itself,”

“Oh Dean, I love you too,”

Closing his eyes, Dean gave in to the irresistible pull of desire that was his husband. He no longer cared if Cas had any doubts – well, of course he did, but if the kiss before was anything to go by, then Cas was okay with them kissing in the middle of a plane, where everyone could see them.

He kissed Cas soundly on the lips, wrapping his arms around the octopus shifter and pulling him onto his lap. Cas deepened the kiss, allowing himself to be lost in the scent of his mate, his husband.

God this was perfect.

Hidden in the shadows of the pale moonlight glittering from the cloudless sky out of the porthole windows and the dim lights of the cabin, he still didn’t really understand the profound effect Cas had on him. But he didn’t care anymore, and consumed Cas’s mouth eagerly. But delicately, chastely, because they were in a packed airplane.

The feel of Cas’s lips on his was so soft, like a butterfly’s wings. He really didn’t know how he mustered up so much self-control so far. But when Cas leaned up a little more, brushing his fingers to the back of Dean’s neck and pressing more heated kisses on his eager lips, he was only so overwhelmed by the sensations tingling all over his body.

He was so aware of Cas’s warmth, those tentacles, radiating all over him, so close yet not close enough. He was aware of those curves of his body, of his limbs as he reached up to him, Dean tilted his head a little back, making it easier for Cas to continue kissing him. He didn’t want to strain his husband. He was acutely aware of those damn near irresistible tentacles travelling down his body, slipping in through the belt of his jeans and lower. He was aware of how slowly Cas moved then, so innocently, and how his moans were so quiet, not wanting to wake the other passengers, but Dean’s ears were attune to every sound, and it sounded so wonderful, like a kitten mewling.

Yet Dean would not take advantage of this situation, even if the palm resting on Cas’s hip was itching to dig deeper, even if the feel of those limbs, those fingers, against his skin burned like fire.

When Cas finally pulled away, he left that heady scent that lingered on his skin, and suddenly he looked down to his lap, as if his fingers were much more interesting than what they were currently doing.

Nervous and embarrassed Cas was so god damn adorable. Dean wanted to grab him, kiss him deeper, press him closer and imprison his perfect body in his arms.

But he didn’t.

“We should probably get some more rest,” Dean breathed, pressing his lips to Castiel’s kiss bruised lips once again. “We’re almost about to land,”

Castiel nodded, wanting to move away, but Dean’s grip around his waist was absolute. He wasn’t going to let his husband get very far away, not now that he was so close.

Cas smiled so brightly, laying his head on Dean’s chest and letting the flight lull them both into a carefree moment.

 

~~

 

They had barely reached their hotel room before Cas was on Dean like a he was a starved man and Dean was the buffet he had been waiting for. Dean could only agree, he had been so turned on ever since their kiss on the plane. And it wasn’t just the sound of Cas’s voice, the memory of that very voice moaning and groaning when they made love. It wasn’t just about the sensual feel of those fingers in his as they got their key cards from the reception desk and made their way to the lifts, or the anticipation of getting to their room so they could rest, so that they could be alone together.

And it definitely wasn’t how perfect Cas’s outfit clung to his sweaty body from the heat of the island, or how when they had entered the room, barely noticing the rose petals strewn all over the plush looking carpet, or the bottle of champagne in the ice bucket in the centre of the room. It wasn’t when Cas had ripped off his shirt, his pale skin looking so delicious in all its glory.

Well, it wasn’t just those things.

It was every single thing about Cas right now. The way he looked so enamoured as he drank him in, his tongue sneaking out of his lips, licking on his lower lip at the sight before him, as if he wanted to eat Dean up like he was the most delicious thing in the world.

“C-Cas ah, _god damn it,_ ” Dean started, he reached for his mate, reaching out for him and pulling him in close. He noticed the heavy and alluring breath of his mate, the trembling of his tentacles against the soft plush carpet. Every miniscule movement as he slowly let Dean take him.

It was all too much to bear.

An untimely gasp escaped Dean’s lips as he was abruptly pinned to the floor. He moaned perfectly as Cas’s tentacles made quick work of the buttons of his shirt and jeans, pulling them off his shoulders, licking at the vein on his neck.

The heat made Dean sweat, and he tasted a little saltier than usual, but the taste still drove Cas insane.

“Fuck! Cas!” Dean groaned, the plush carpet was murder on his back, but Cas was so eager, like he was in heat or something. His slick was heady and heavy scent in the room, and Dean knew his bottom half was soaked in ink. “Maybe we should get on the bed.”

“Dean, please…let me…I want…” He growled, unable to form words. But he quickly opened up that offensive shirt that should have been discarded as soon as they stepped foot into this room. He stared down at the absolutely handsome mess beneath him, _oh fuck…,_ those seductive green eyes, the damp hair sticking up at random parts of his forehead, the sexy red flushed cheeks, his mouth open in a moan, the movement of those shoulders and defined chest as he breathed heavily, accompanied by the tensing up of that _fucking_ six pack and slight pudge. Cas’s own breathing matched the wolfs, rough and hot, just for Dean.

Castiel observed all of this in one long glance, getting immediately drunk from the glory of his husband, _his husband!._ He ducked down and licked and fumbled his thumb up against those peaked nipples, feeling his husband shudder under him.

“Fuck, on the floor?” Dean managed to say between breathless moans. He really had no idea what else to say or do right now. On one hand, _fuck yes_ , but on the other hand, this was Cas, sweet innocent little octopus shifter who was…wait…why was he complaining?

He felt that hot, wet tongue against his hard chest, accompanied by those slick, _so slick,_ tentacles roaming and writhing along his skin. It was like thousands of mouths were sucking hickies everywhere. Cas’s warm hands moved lower, tugging both his jeans and black briefs down in one swift move, his tentacles tugging them all off until Dean was completely naked. His cock stood to attention, willing and waiting for whatever Cas threw at him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Castiel smirked, leaning down to whisper ghostly against Dean’s ear, sliding up his body, while his tentacles reached for his cock. “I want your thick, hot cock inside me,”

Dean shivered at the heat of Castiel’s slicked hole as he roughly rubbed himself against Dean’s throbbing cock.

“Oh, fuck, _oh god, Cas!”_ was all Dean could moan in reply.

Everything was quick, the rush of need, the absolute thrill of their desire to be together, it was all too pleasurable that it fuelled them to go fast. They could go as slow as they wanted after, but right now…it had been so long since their last time. And now that they were finally married, finally at their honeymoon, away from the chaos, in Hawaii of all places, they _needed_ to be together.

Dean was quick to reach for that sweet, damp hole, all he could hear above the crashing waves was Cas moaning into his ear, his rugged breathing as Dean thrust up into him. His body stilled for a blissful moment, taking in the thick length of his mate. And then Dean started to move, thrusting up against and again, until the slapping of skin against skin and the helpless little moans of his mate were all that were prominent in his mind.

He drove himself in and out of Castiel’s tight core, feeling those tentacles slicken him up, sucking harsh little circles all over his skin. Castiel thrashed above him, the fiery warmth of his mate as he stretched that hole wide so deliciously. Dean could feel Cas’s wall tighten and clamp around him.

It was like they were transported into a completely different world where time itself had slowed down just for them.

Cas felt every lick around his nipples, every suckle of those lips as Dean’s wet tongue trailed up his chest and to his neck. It was so pleasurable that he couldn’t help but lean his head slightly to the left, whining softly.

“No kiss?”

Dean growled, ramming his tongue immediately and roughly into his mouth. Their tongues swirled wildly against each other, muscles wrestling for dominance, tasting every bit of each other. There was no time to swallow or breathe, it was just them, right now, like this, only taking a break to let warm puffs of air ghosting against their faces until they locked lips once again.

Castiel locked his tentacles around Dean, pulling him up closer, dropping down onto that gorgeous cock, driving it in deeper and deeper until it was reaching those delicious points right inside him. A loud moan escaped his lips, Dean’s fingers clutching at his back, keeping his arching body close, claws scraping delicious wounds onto his flesh from the pain of his cock pounding into him. Cas could only moan at the luscious pain. It was exquisite, and everything he wanted right there and then.

“C-Cas!” Dean moaned hard against Cas’s tongue, he could feel Castiel’s climax coming, feel the frustrating heat, the glove like grip on his cock, the way Castiel was pressing into him, scrambling and gasping for words. “Come for me, angel,”

He felt Cas’s hole tightened, and the slick and burning heat take over as the octopus shifter came. He moaned so beautiful, and if Dean wasn’t already turned on enough, the rough sound of Cas’s voice as he moaned Dean’s name sent a sudden surge of pleasure through his body and made him shudder as he came deep inside his mate.

They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath as they came back to reality. Dean’s back ached a little, but Castiel had slumped down on him, his body immobile, but his tentacles were wrapped firmly around the wolf.

Dean got up, taking his mate with him, and pulling the covers from the bed behind them – to think, they had been so lost in one another that they couldn’t even reach the bed of the hotel room – rolling his eyes at the deep red rose petals on the sheets. He laid his mate on the bed, seeing Cas’s tentacles weren’t budging.

“Cas…” Dean asked, reaching for the nearest tentacle.

But Castiel just pouted, tentacles wrapping tighter around Dean. “Stay,”

Dean let out a breath and nodded, dropping down onto the bed, he shucked off his shoes and pulled the sheets over them both. The scent of roses was heavy, he laid his head in Cas’s curly hair, letting the heady and absolutely perfect scent of ink and storm of his mate filled his nose.

He’d get them cleaned up and order room service later. Right now, he wanted to lay with his husband and bask in the post happiness.

They were married!

 

~~

 

Castiel woke up in the dark.

He felt warm, safe and extremely sore.  His head was suddenly filled with the memories of last night, of their first night of their honeymoon. He lay there in the warmth, the sound of his mate’s heart beating under his ear.

He was finally, _finally_ married to Dean Winchester!

He was going to share his life with this man. This man who understood him, who loved him.

They smelled of sweat and sex, and that heady scent of their scents mixed together. He spent the next few moments just listening to Dean’s heart beating and breathy sighs. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness now, and even in the dim of the street lights coming in through the vertical blinds of the hotel – it wasn’t even morning yet, but there was a definite sound of a party, or a luau going on in the distance somewhere – he could feel Dean’s cock under the web of his tentacles.

He wasn’t usually so kinky, or so sensual even in his thoughts. It may have been odd in this day and age, he supposed it was strange. But there had been more important things to him his entire life than worry about things like sex. He hadn’t seen the point of it, and he didn’t understand why it was so wonderful to be so modern. All it seemed to get him was more work than he needed. He had goals and ambitions, and they didn’t exactly sync with the culture nowadays. But he didn’t care, he had known who his mate was from the time he had found out just what it meant to actually have a mate. And while others were trying their best to find their mate, or dating other people, he hadn’t seen the point.

But right now, he ached for it. He had his mate, his husband, the very love of his life. And he knew Dean was more than eager. To be honest, it made him smile a little, knowing that all this time Dean held himself back. He respected Cas, and that was a powerful thing. He knew what Cas wanted too, and he did his best to give it to him. They may have had sex a few times before marriage, and it wasn’t entirely easy to keep his tentacles off the delicious man that was Dean Winchester. However it was usually them both who went to bed, aching and frustrated. And though there were many times Cas had to catch himself from being too clingy or too wanting – because honestly, who wanted that in a mate?

Dean had held himself back too. Respected and honoured Castiel’s decisions. That was a strength in his character that really heated Cas up. It was that moment all those months ago, when Dean had pushed him up against the wall of his home, kissing him so softly, waiting for him to respond, for _him_ to take the lead.

It was at that moment that Cas knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with this man, this wolf, his _mate_. It was Dean, all of it was Dean, and he was going to take everything the wolf threw at him.

It had all been worth it though. All those nights he had spent pining after a wolf he was sure he was never going to get. Getting here, Dean had been so kind, so wonderful, so tender and though they had basically ripped each other’s clothes off, and Cas had ridden him to the brink. The build-up, had been magnificent.  When they had kissed, the feelings had been so intense, Cas’s love for him, and his joy of finally, _finally,_ fulfilling this dream of his. He had been so happy. He didn’t really remember much after that first kiss, everything always dissolved under Dean’s lips.

Dean had murmured words into his ear the entire time, praises of pleasure, telling him he was beautiful, that he was perfect, and though Castiel was still vehement about all of this praise, he did enjoy listening to it. Dean’s kisses always left him dizzy, and last night had been no different. The pleasant fog his lips imparted on Cas would have allowed the octopus shifter to go through anything.

They had woken up again a few hours back, and Dean had stripped him slowly out of the sheets. Cas had still been soaking wet and slick from before. Dean had kissed him, pulling him in close. The heat of him, the feel of his lips, the taste of his skin…Cas had been completely lost. It was like he had become a panting animal, with nothing but want, need and lust in him. But Dean had been strong and steady, _slow_. He had trailed his lips down Castiel’s throat, making the octopus shifter moan and groan. But he went lower, kissing his nipples, sucking on them and swirling that devilish tongue in small circles around the hardened nub. Castiel’s fingers gripped his hair, gasping, because that was all he could do.

Dean’s fingers were rough against his sensitive nubs, and Cas’s back arched at the touch, little keening noises releasing from his lips. He was so desperate, his tentacles flailing, curling and swirling along the sheets, trailing and twisting around Dean’s body, unable to do anything but clutch on tight.

His tongue was so hot and wet, tracing fiery lines down his body, dipping into his belly button and lower. The muscles at Cas’s stomach twitched and he kissed lower, disappearing into the web of tentacles.

When Dean finally found his slickened hole, Castiel screamed. He wrapped his tentacles around Dean’s body, pulling his face deeper, unashamed of it. He spread his tentacles wide for his mate, feeling that scruff of Dean’s beard scratch at his skin. Dean’s tongue dipped into his slick hole, his breath hot. (Castiel could _still_ feel the heat of him.) Dean had teased him, taking his time, his licks long, a mixture of hard and soft, tasting him, drinking him in, and it didn’t take long for Cas to come.

He felt like he was being squeezed, every single muscle in his body tensed and he moaned, body shuddering. But Dean didn’t stop! He licked and prodded at his hole through his orgasm. Castiel pulled at his hair, unable to take the sheer oversensitivity of it all. But the growl that Dean released from his lips vibrated and Castiel almost came once again.

But he wanted Dean, he wanted his husband everywhere, over him, under him, inside him. Desperate, he wanted more. Once Dean was satisfied with making Castiel completely mindless, he willingly came up, his face slick with ink and cum. He kissed Cas, the scent was absolutely intoxicating. Castiel’s tentacles came to wrap around his hips, wanting to pull the wolfs thick cock into him.

With a nod of consent, Dean entered him. The head of his cock was so thick and hot and hard, probing him before sliding all the way home. His length stretched Cas and the octopus shifter had to catch his breath, before letting out a deep moan. There wasn’t any discomfort – not that there ever would be – but after their lust hazed time before, this sensation beat everything else completely out of the water.

Dean had been so sweet, waiting until Castiel had relaxed under him, accustoming himself to the sweet ache that was Dean’s thick cock. But Dean felt like a part of him.

Dean kissed his throat, moving in an agonisingly slow pace. Everything felt so intense, that Castiel almost felt like he was going to faint. But instead he just gripped Dean harder, moaning into his ear. Ecstasy, a sensation that was so strong that Cas felt like he was going to explode. Like he was going to unravel. He clung onto Dean, whimpering in sheer overwhelmed passion.

“You alright babe,” Dean asked, stilling.

Castiel growled, tightening his grip and biting at his ear lobe. He rolled his hips, tentacles forcing Dean in closer. He didn’t want Dean to stop, he didn’t want Dean to _ever_ stop.

Dean got the message, and with a chuckle, he continued, going slow at first, before increasing the pace, little by little. The sensation is incredible, almost indescribable. He wanted to sink into those sensations. He clung onto Dean, tentacles sucking, fingers curling and clawing at Dean’s back, hips rolling to meet with this thrusts. He gasped Dean’s name, unable to think of anything else.

Castiel came again, his slick a sweet friction as Dean continued to piston into him. Cas held on for the ride, helping Dean reach that high. Dean panted heavily in Cas’s ear as he came, moaning Cas’s name. The feeling of Dean filling him up, oh…

Castiel always wanted to be a father, to feel life growing inside of him. Though it was never a certain thing – they’d have plenty of time to get to that part – he petted Dean’s hair, the weight of his mate pressing him onto the bed. He felt Dean soften in him, disappointed when he slipped out.

Castiel murmured praise at the beautiful cock in front of him as his mate slept on. He tentatively ran a tentacle around Dean’s cock, and slowly, as not to startle of wake him, Cas moved slightly. The taste of Dean was still just as exquisite through his suckers. He curled another tentacle around Dean’s cock, stretching to lick at the mushroom head. He felt it twitch in his mouth and tentacles. Heating up as it began to fill, to grow hard and solid. The sensation was new, and so wonderful.

Dean shifted in his slumber, so Castiel thought to move more carefully. He wanted to thank his mate for everything he had done, and what better way than to wake up to tentacles and a mouth on his cock?

But this? This was more for him. He wanted Dean to enjoy it, he wanted Dean to know he was good at this, that he could provide, that he would do anything for Dean. He had sucked Dean’s cock before, but he wanted to do this right. He moved his tentacles in time with his sucking, slow and steady, until he felt Dean’s hand on his head.

“Cas?” Dean asked, still half asleep.

Castiel slipped the head of Dean’s cock from his mouth. “I got you, Dean,” he said in a soothing voice, his tentacles caressing the heat within them.

Dean sighed, stroking Cas’s hair, and Cas returned to sucking his husbands cock. Oh, he loved keeping his mate happy, and though he wasn’t used to oral. The feel of Dean’s hot and hard heat filling his mouth, heavy within his twisting tentacles, tongue swirling at the tip, it was something he was starting to love doing.

His other tentacles reached up for Dean then, stroking lightly over his stomach and thighs, reaching up to his chest as Dean’s fingers curled into his hair. His scent was absolutely delicious, surrounding him, filling his nose. His taste was intoxicating, and Castiel just couldn’t get enough.

Dean’s moans broke the air, and though Castiel wanted to get Dean to completion, he loved the idea of teasing him. He moved his tentacles up and down, slicking him with his ink, wanting to draw this out for them both.

It was a heady thought to be making an alpha wolf, _his alpha,_ feel like this. The taste of Dean’s precum flowed into his mouth, the taste a little salty. But that didn’t deter Castiel at all. He instead sucked all the more harder, tentacles tightening and moving in a steady pace up and down his shaft.

“Oh god, Cas…oh… _fuck_ ,”

It was such a sexy sound, when Dean cursed. He looked up into those forest green eyes, seeing the complete ecstasy he saw in them cloud over him. He moaned around the tip, his tentacles quivering at the sight.

“ _Fuck, Cas…oh!”_

Dean’s cock leapt in his mouth, his hips bucking and Cas knew he was getting close. After a few more sucks, Dean’s come filled his mouth. Castiel choked, groaning, but he didn’t stop sucking, swallowing and draining Dean dry. He didn’t want to stop, but Dean shivered at the oversensitive head. Castiel pulled back, slowly unravelling his tentacles from around Dean’s softening cock, and crawled up his body, straddling over him, staring down into those beautiful green eyes.

Dean looked up at him, breathing heavily. “You’re so amazing,”

Castiel smiled, it felt good to hear praises sometimes. He bent down to kiss Dean, before lying down next to him.

“I am the happiest man alive,” Dean said, reaching for Castiel’s tentacles and wrapping them around himself. His arms wrapped around Castiel’s body, pulling him in close. “I married the love of my life,”

Castiel chuckled, agreeing with him. They lay there, just enjoying the feeling of being together.

“I love you,” Dean murmured into his ear.

“I love you too,” Castiel replied.

They settled in for the night then. They were ready for tomorrow, the first day they were a married couple, _in Hawaii!!._

And though the future would most likely hold many challenges and difficulties, he knew that, with Dean by his side, he could do anything. Because now, he’d never have to face them alone.


End file.
